Blacks back in Unova
by Thelazyrat
Summary: When teenage pokemon trainer Black receives a call telling her that team plasma have been acting up again, she rushes over to Unova in search of the pesky lot. On her journey she picks up new friends and rivals as well as new enemies. Basically a pokemon black 2 re-write with a few OC s and other characters thrown in for good measure. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Nancy let a shrill cry escape her sharp beak. She let the cool air glide softly over her strong feathers and cried out again in joy.

Black smiled as she watched the Pidgeot soar, swoop and loop-de-loop through the sky. She had known Nancy since she was just a Pidgey. She pushed her black cap down over her eyes and relaxed against the side of Mt Silver and was just getting comfortable, when her Poke`gear rung. Grumbling moodily Black flicked it open, then stiffened as she saw who it was. "Hello?" She answered.

Upon hearing Blacks voice Nancy glanced down and noticed the young teen talking to someone on the Poke`gear. Gliding down she landed quietly, perching on a nearby rock and listened in to the conversation that was being had. "Consider it done. Okay catch you later!" Black said with obvious sarcasm, then sighed as she flipped the Poke`gear shut again. "How much of that did you hear Nance?" The Pidgeot closed her eyes answered. "Only the very end." Though she hadn`t physically spoken, a voice in Black`s head had said these words. You could call it telepathy if you like, but the basic information about this strange communication was simply: when a Trainer and Pokemon have trust in one another to a certain extent a connection is formed. Most Pokemon and Trainers prefer not to use this bond as it can cause mild headaches and is generally draining. Black and her team however found direct communication easiest and put up with most of the side effects. "Well in basic, Pea brains have been acting up in Unova so we`ve been sent over to take care of the situation…" Black paused and thought for a moment. "Nance, if this is okay with you, would you mind too much staying back here along with Flamer, Felix, Blaze and Sammy? It`s just that, if I`m going to Unova I don`t really want to attract attention to myself. And you know it`s unusual to see a non Unova based Pokemon there. Do you follow?" Nancy dipped her head in understanding. "I follow." She echoed. "But where shall we stay in the meantime? Should we return to-?" "No! no. for now I think here would be a good place to stay. You know where the Pokemon Center is if you need anything. I`d better go ask Eve if it`s okay with her." Eve was the real name of the nurse joy that worked at the local pokemon center. "Just know that if anything happens, we`ll be there before you know it." "Never one to miss out on any action are ya!" Black teased setting off towards the Pokemon center. "Speak for yourself." Retorted Nancy, taking wing again. "True true, that I cannot deny."

Two years previously. In Unova.

"So you and your colleague would like to join my organisation." It was a statement other than a question, almost an order. "That is correct." A tall man wearing lab coat answered, nervously pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. "May I enquire as to why you want to join?" The shadowy figure said with a silkily soft sinister tone. Which, the third man thought, was quite an accomplishment as the shadowy figure`s voice had a certain gravely rumble to it. "I, as you can tell, am a man of science. I research how to bring out the full potential in pokemon, to be part of the research team that studies a specimen as grand as the one you`re after would surely benefit us both!" the man in a lab coat ended with more enthusiasm than he`d originally intended and hastily looked down in mild embarrassment. "I see… And what of you?" "M-me?" The third man started uneasily, he was slightly shorter than the other two figures but made up for his hight in stockiness. "I`m just his assistant." He said gesturing at the man in a lab coat. "Well… that and." He faltered, seeming unsure as to if he should continue or not. "That and I`m in a bit of trouble with a few people and uh…" He trailed off. "You seek protection?" a mocking tone crept it`s way into the shadowy figures voice. "Y-yes." He confirmed. "That and I would be happy in your services… Sir." He added for good measure. "Is this all?" The shadowy figure asked after a moment's consideration. The other two nodded. "Well then, consider yourselves on board."


	2. Chapter 2 Grey

Chapter 1.

Black had arrived at Unova via ferry. She had now spent about a week in Unova, flitting around from town to town, city to city in search of her quarry. Black and her traveling companions had their eyes peeled and ears pricked in the hope that they might hear a whisper, spot a fleeting shadow or anything as to where they might start looking for who they were searching for. By the end of the week they were all rather tired and fed up. "'They`ve been acting up and have been sighted in numerous places.' They say. 'It`ll be dead easy!' They say." Polly mewed exasperatedly one day. Polly was a sleek furred Liepard with a black velvet collar (how the collar remained undamaged in battle was a complete mystery to Black.). The young trainer grumbled in agreement as she determinedly did battle with the tangle of brown mess that was her hair. Normally it was tied back in a Ponytatail but after several days traveling it often became one large mat, luckily her black cap hid the worst of it. "Couldn`t we ask for help?" Blaze asked. The Charizard was resting in his Pokeball, Black had come to the realisation that if they were searching all over Unova they would need aerial support. Charizard was a slightly more common pokemon to see with travellers than a Pidgeot, it being a starter pokemon and all. "Well if you can think of someone, be my guest." Black said with a shrug, she then stood up, walked over to the window and drew the curtains. "hey!" Leafy hissed irritably, the Serpirior had been relaxing in the dying rays of the sun. "It was getting in my eyes." Black grumbled. "Hey guys, I have an idea." Polly said hastily, stopping a possible argument arising. "We`re all ears." Leafy snidely responded. "How`s about we check out that view point everyone keeps going on about. I think we could do with the fresh air after being stuck in all day." The Liepard stretched and leaped lightly off the stool she had been curled up on. "I was enjoying some nice stale air for once, but yeah sure. I guess it`s gotta be something good, practically everyone I know who`s been there has recommended it."

Black was plodding down the cobbled streets of Asperita town with Polly prowling alongside her, when there was a sudden shout from behind them. "HEY! Wait up a sec!" Polly`s ears flicked but they kept walking. "Excuse me!" They both glanced back at the realisation it was they who were being shouted at. A teenage boy stumbled to a halt panting slightly, evidently he had been running to catch up with them. "Sorry." He grinned apologetically, brushing wild midnight blue hair out of his eyes. "Are you one of the trainers staying in the rental rooms?" "Yeah! Yeah I am. Are you?" Black asked politely. "Oh, no this is my home town. Listen, I`ve battled all the other trainers in the area, and was hoping to find a new opponent." Black grinned, she knew exactly where this was going. "Well in that case challenge accepted." The boy stuck out his hand. "The name`s Grey." "Black." She replied, shaking it. "And this is Polly." The purple feline dipped her head and mewed a greeting. Grey smiled. "Nice to meet you too. So where were you headed?" he continued. "Oh I was just on my way to the view point." Black explained. "Cool. So uh, do you know when you can have a battle?" Grey asked eagerly. "Well to be honest, I can battle now if you like? Or if you have nothing else to do first." She said with a shrug. "Really? I mean yeah sure that`s great!"

Later, after Grey had shown Black to the battle area behind the pokemon center, they turned to face one another. "One on one?" Grey asked. "One on one." Black nodded. She turned to Polly then hesitated. "On second thoughts." She mumbled. "Sammy you`re up." She said plunging her hand into her pocket, a squeak of protest was heard as a small rat pokemon was drawn out. It was like a Rattata but instead of being purple it was grey and white with a long pink tail. It was a Ratrill, Ratrill`s were a branch off the Rattata family. Grey tossed a pokeball, it flashed and outburst a Tepig. "Ready to go Scorch?" it snorted a small fireball and assumed a battle stance. "I`ll take that as a yes." "C`mon Sam boy." Black urged the Ratrill. Sammy caught sight of his opponent and brightened up, he leapt down with a defiant snuff. A couple of sparks shot from his tail as he landed. Grey`s red eyes lit up with excitement. "Black, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Author`s notes.

dun dun dun. Who will win the battle? find out next time! :P

So yeah, say hi to our rival Grey!


End file.
